1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game system using a cassette-type recording medium which may comprise an optical disk, a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory that stores program data, a method of indicating a target position to be reached in a video game, and a recording medium that stores a program for indicating a target position to be reached in a video game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed many video game systems. They include a system comprising a game machine for home use only and a television monitor, a system for use as an arcade game machine only, and a system comprising a personal computer or a work station, a display unit, and an audio output unit.
Either of these video game systems is constructed of a manual controller manually operable by the game player, a recording medium storing game program data, a CPU for controlling the generation of audio and image data based on the game program data, a video processor for generating video data, an audio processor for generating audio data, a CRT for displaying images based on the generated video data, and a speaker for reproducing sounds based on the generated audio data. The recording medium is often in the form of a CD-ROM, a semiconductor memory, a cassette with a built-in semiconductor memory, or the like.
One video game that can be played on such video game systems is a game for moving, i.e., shooting or throwing, a movable character displayed on a game screen from a preset position to a target. One example of such a video game is a target shooting game.
In a target shooting game, the game player may be allowed to establish a target position to be reached by a movable character before shooting the movable character at a target. It is desirable to guide the game player to easily establish such a target position.